


Fuck the Football Team

by fuckyou_vivalapluto



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Missing Scene, Tragic backstory unlocked, angsty angst, dont @ me, eric "bitty" bittle needs a hug, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyou_vivalapluto/pseuds/fuckyou_vivalapluto
Summary: "Why don't you just hang out in the closet, fag?" He said, shoved Bitty inside, and slammed the door.He struggled to stand up, and started pounding on the door."Let me out!" He cried, but Calvin and Mark had already walked away.They either forgot, or didn't care, that it was Friday, and the next time someone would be in the school was Monday morning.orMy take on the time that Bitty got locked in the janitor's closet.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Fuck the Football Team

**Author's Note:**

> TW: use of the F-slur, mentions of blood, bullying,
> 
> I know in the book it's only overnight, but it was angstier this way. Shut up.
> 
> Comment, or contact me on tumbler (@stmungos-escapee) with fic requests.

_Bitty kept his head down as he walked through the halls, just trying to get to the bathroom. He always hid in the bathroom until everyone had cleared out of the halls, so he could get home without trouble. As usual though, this did not work, and two members of the football team were waiting outside for him._

_"Hey there Bitty." Calvin, the quarterback, said. "Where you headed?"_

_"Home." Bitty said quietly, looking at the pavement._

_"How would you like to come on a walk with us?" Calvin asked, his voice sickly sweet._

_"I should really get going, I'm meeting some friends later."_

_"Aw, did you guys hear that? He's meeting his friends, who are your friends, the rats outside your hosue?."_

_"I think you're not being grateful enough that we want to hang out with you." Mark, Calvin's bestie, said._

_"I think we should show him what we do to ungrateful little fags like him, what do you think Mark?"_

_"I think we should."_

_Bitty braced him for what he knew would come next, he had been through all this before._

_His books dropped to the floor as he was slammed into a locker, the lock digging into his back. He was small for a seventh grader, which is why he'd been unceremoniously shoved into his fair share lockers at their school._

_Suddenly, pain blossomed out from his nose, and he tasted blood._

_This was new, they had never hurt him. Sure, they had shoved him in lockers, tripped him in the halls, and pushed him around a bit, but never hit him._

_He didn't have time to ponder this, though, because Calvin's fist quickly connected with his stomach, and then his face again._

_"Stop!" He cried out._

_"Aw, is the faggot going to cry?" Mark taunted._

_Bitty whimpered as the lock dug into his back._

_"Pathetic." Calvin spat, and dragged Bitty to the supply closet that the janitors used._

_"Why don't you just hang out in the closet, fag?" He said, shoved Bitty inside, and slammed the door._

_He struggled to stand up, and started pounding on the door._

_"Let me out!" He cried, but Calvin and Mark had already walked away._

_They either forgot, or didn't care, that it was Friday, and the next time someone would be in the school was Monday morning._

_After realizing that yelling was pointless, Bitty looked around the small room. He quickly found, and flipped on the light switch, illuminating the room in an eerie yellow glow._

_There wasn't much in it, just some cleaning supplies, and a box of water bottles from the last pep rally, so at least he had water._

_He sat down, and tried his best to make himself comfortable. His best option was to wait it out. ___

__..._ _

__Night one_ _

__Suzanne watched as the clock on her bedside table blinked from 9:30 to 9:31._ _

__"Richard, I'm worried. Dicky isn't home from school yet."_ _

__Her husband looked up from his computer, "Relax, he's probably out with some ice-skating friends, getting slushies or something."_ _

__Suzanne sighed, "Maybe. I'm going to call him, just in case."_ _

__"Alright." Richard said, going back to his work._ _

__Suzanne slipped out of bed, and went into the kitchen to get her phone, dialing Eric's number. The phone rang a couple times, and then went to voicemail._ _

__She waited for the beep, and started speaking. "Hey Dicky, please call me when you get this. It's late, and I'm getting worried."_ _

__She hung up, and walked back to the bedroom._ _

__..._ _

__Bitty was sitting on the floor, desperately looking for something to entertain himself with, when he heard faint ringing._ _

__His phone, of course. He must have dropped it along with his books. He mentally slapped himself for not keeping it in his jeans pocket, and sighed as the ringing stopped, and it sent whoever was calling, to voicemail._ _

__..._ _

__Day 1_ _

__Bitty had been drifting in and out of sleep all night, unable to find a comfortable position to lay in._ _

__This time when he opened his eyes, he was met with a small sliver of light from under the door, which meant that it was probably day._ _

__He sat up and rubbed his eyes, which were dry and crusty from crying. His nose had stopped bleeding around midnight, but he'd had to use his flannel as a tissue. His left eye was swollen shut, and his stomach hurt to the touch._ _

__He stood up, and winced when he moved his leg, which had fallen asleep. He looked around the closet again, the small crack of light from under the door doing little to brighten the room._ _

__His mouth was dry, and tasted weird, so he grabbed a water bottle from the packet and opened it. It was lukewarm and tasted slightly funny, but it was water._ _

__He capped the water bottle again, and sat down on the floor, trying to fall back asleep._ _

__..._ _

__Suzanne woke up to the sound of her phone ringing loudly next to her head. She sat up groggily, and reached over to answer it._ _

__"Hello?" She croaked._ _

__"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," A female voice said over the line, it was Bitty's skate instructor. "But Eric didn't show up to practice today, and I was wondering if he was alright."_ _

__This woke Suzanne right up. "Dicky didn't show up to lessons?"_ _

__"No, is there something wrong?"_ _

__"It's just, he didn't come home last night. I have to go, but please call me if you see him."_ _

__"Alright, I will." And she hung up._ _

__Suzanne checked the time, 9:37, Richard would probably out for a run. She quickly pulled up his contact and hit call. It rung seven times, and then went to voicemail, so she tried again. This time it rung four times before he picked up._ _

__"Suzy, what's wrong you usually don't wake up until ten on Saturdays."_ _

__"Lisa just called, Dicky didn't show up to lessons this morning."_ _

__"He didn't? I've never known Dicky to be the type to sluff."_ _

__"Rich, I don't think he's sluffing, remember, he didn't come home last night."_ _

__"You think he's missing or something?" Worry was leaching into his voice._ _

__"Yes, no, I don't know. What should we do?"_ _

__"I'm heading home right now, call his friends to see if he's with any of them, if not, call the police."_ _

__"The police?" Suzanne whispered._ _

__"Report him as a missing person, even if he's fine, and just out with a friend, the police will find him, and bring him back."_ _

__"Alright, I will."_ _

__..._ _

__Night 2_ _

__Bitty had tried to sleep the day away, which worked, but now the problem was, he was wide awake, and with nothing to do._ _

__He searched around, looking for a rag, or something to clean himself up with. He eventually found one that looked somewhat clean, and didn't smell too bad, and doused it with water from one of the water bottles._ _

__He wiped away the blood from his nose and lips, and felt his face for more injuries._ _

__In the end, he found he had a cut above his left eyebrow, but not much else. It wasn't until he leaned against the wall that he remembered the large gash in his back from where the lock dug into it._ _

__He tried his best to use the rag to clean it, and apply pressure, but it was in the small of his back, and hard to reach, so he settled for leaning back, with the rag between his back and the wall._ _

__..._ _

__It had been almost 12 hours since they called the police, and no one had seen Bitty._ _

__Suzanne was on the couch crying, as the police talked to her husband._ _

__"There's been no sign of him. We've put up posters, and announcements on our website, if anyone sees him, they'll call us." The officer said._ _

__"You'll find him, right? You'll bring my Dicky home, right?" Suzanne said through tears._ _

__"We hope so."_ _

__"Promise me you'll find him."_ _

__"We will do everything in our power to find him."_ _

__"Please promise me."_ _

__"We cannot promise anything ma'am, but we will try our hardest."_ _

__Suzanne buried her head in Richards neck, and cried silently._ _

__..._ _

__Day 2_ _

__Bitty's head hurt._ _

__Bitty's back hurt._ _

__Bitty's stomach hurt._ _

__Everything hurt._ _

__..._ _

__Most of their relatives had called to check in on Suzanne and Richard, and the neighbors were sending over food, and making sure that the house was clean._ _

__Richard had been exercising non-stop, trying to distract himself._ _

__Suzanne was the opposite. She wouldn't get out of bed, she just laid there, staring at the ceiling, tears long since run dry._ _

__..._ _

__Night 3_ _

__Bitty laid on his side, facing a bucked of dirty mop water. It was pitch black in the closet, but he was too tired to get up to turn on the lights._ _

__He was in too much pain to sleep, and had gotten under an hour in the past two nights._ _

__He was hungry, and cold, and just wanted someone, anyone, to find him._ _

__..._ _

__"Suzy, you need to eat something." Richard said, rubbing her back._ _

__"I'll eat when Dicky comes home." She muttered._ _

__"Honey, you can't wait. We don't know how long it will take them to find him. We don't know..." He stopped, tears in his eyes._ _

__After he regained his composure, he continued, quieter. "We don't even know if they'll find him."_ _

__Then, barely above a whisper he said. "And if they do, there's no guarantee that he'll be alive."_ _

__"How could you say that?!" Suzanne said, sitting up, and whipping around to face her husband. "We have to hold out hope, he hasn't been missing for that long, he's still alive. I know it."_ _

__"But you have to face the facts. He may be alive now, but he could be dead by the time they find him!"_ _

__Suzanne glared at him, and stormed out of the room._ _

__..._ _

__He was starving._ _

__He was cold._ _

__He was thirsty too, but didn't have enough energy to reach the water bottles on the top shelf._ _

__He couldn't cry anymore._ _

__There were no tears left in his body._ _

__His thoughts were jumbled and frantic as he slipped in and out of consciousness._ _

__The wound on his back had reopened about an hour ago, and he could do nothing to stop the blood loss._ _

__He was growing lightheaded._ _

__At least he would be able to rest._ _

__That was his last thought before he finally fell unconscious._ _

__..._ _

__Day 3_ _

__Bitty awoke with a start._ _

__It was six am, three hours before school started, half an hour before the janitor's shift started, but he wouldn't know that. He didn't know what time it was._ _

__He shivered, and curled in on himself, hoping that someone would find him soon._ _

__..._ _

__The janitor unlocked the school, and made his way to the supply closet, sipping his morning coffee._ _

__Suddenly, he was on the ground, and coffee was everywhere._ _

__He sat up, swearing like a sailor, to see what had tripped him._ _

__It was a pile of books, and a phone._ _

__He looked at the books, confused. Maybe someone had dropped them, but then again, wouldn't they have noticed?_ _

__He shrugged, picked up the books, left them in the lost and found, and continued to the supply closet._ _

__..._ _

__Bitty opened his eyes, but didn't bother to move, as the door to the closet opened, and early morning light bathed his shaking body._ _

__He heard the janitor gasp, and then three short beeps later, he started talking._ _

__"I found the missing Bittle boy!"_ _

__He was sure that he said more, but all of his senses blended together, and everything went black again._ _


End file.
